


За покупками

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Зоро-сан,  - издевательски протянула Нами,  - негоже будущему великому мечнику увиливать от домашних обязанностей.</p><p>**<br/>Пара историй из жизни команды</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. За покупками

\- А какой сегодня день, пятница?

\- Нет, суббота.

\- Ты уверена? А мне кажется, что пятница.

\- Зоро-сан, - издевательски протянула Нами, - негоже будущему великому мечнику увиливать от домашних обязанностей. Как ты там говоришь? «По воле рока я заблудился на прямой дороге»? Так вот, волею рока мы причаливаем к острову в субботу, и снова твоя очередь идти за покупками с Санджи.

\- Это какой-то очень злой рок, - проворчал Зоро, - он в третий раз подряд заставляет меня идти в город с этим идиотом.

\- Все претензии к Луффи и его идее заменить обычную очередность какой-то глупостью с днями недели. Причем его среда еще ни разу не выпадала, когда мы приходим в новый порт. Я не понимаю, что вам всем не нравится, - раздраженно всплеснула руками Нами, - хороший солнечный день, город, где вы еще ни разу не были и ничего не сломали, - Зоро невыразительно посмотрел на нее, и Нами сжалилась. - Ладно, давай я дам тебе немного денег, зайдете к кузнецу, купишь все, что приглянется.

Зоро скептически оценил вероятность стоящего приобретения на сумму, которую обычно детям выделяют купить леденец или пряник в самой дешевой палатке. И то придется торговаться: делать вид, что масло с непонятными примесями, а точильные камни слишком стесанные. Торговаться Зоро было стыдно, да и не умел он толком.

Он тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку. Нами в ответ тоже вздохнула и полезла в маленький кошелек, крепившийся у нее на поясе. Она достала оттуда десяток монет – весьма щедрый жест по меркам Нами – и ссыпала их в подставленную ладонь.

\- Но только с одним условием… - начала она.

\- Не сбегать от Санджи, не уходить гулять в одиночку, не теряться, ни с кем не драться, - послушно закончил Зоро. – Это несколько условий, ведьма, но я согласен, - он запихнул монеты в харамаки и пошел искать бровастого. На лестнице, ведущей к камбузу, он остановился и буркнул через плечо:

\- Спасибо.

Нами закатила глаза.

\- Не за что. Если потеряешься так, что нам придется до ночи искать тебя на соседних островах, то твой долг увеличится вдвое, - не оглядываясь и не сбиваясь курса на камбуз, Зоро что-то пробубнил себе под нос. Нами удовлетворенно улыбнулась: она любила, когда последнее слово оставалось за ней.

***

\- Где тебя носило? – Санджи на камбузе не оказалось, потому что он ждал его уже на берегу, нетерпеливо стряхивая пепел и кося глазом в сторону города, раскинувшегося за причалом и доками. Отсюда не было видно ничего, кроме низеньких подкопченных таверн, интересных для прибывающих моряков, но Санджи уж наверняка углядел что-то… очаровательное, а не углядел, так вообразил.

\- Клянчил деньги, - Санджи мельком взглянул на него, вскинул бровь, но уточнять, видимо, не решился. – Я хочу зайти к кузнецу и в оружейный магазин, - Зоро решил поставить его в известность.

Санджи, делая последнюю глубокую затяжку, иронично округлил глаза, выдохнул и ткнул в сторону Зоро рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой, дотлевшей почти до бычка.

\- Очень рад за тебя. Только вот я не хочу идти ни к кузнецу, ни в оружейный магазин, а одного гулять я тебя больше не отпущу. Мы все прекрасно помним, что случилось в прошлый раз, - они задумчиво помолчали. В прошлый раз отчаливали в спешке, потому что Дозор застиг их врасплох, они не успели спрятаться, и пришлось отбиваться. Нами отказалась платить за разрушенную ратушу, и городская администрация все еще присылала ей гневные письма с утренними газетами.

\- Я не виноват, что они меня поймали, - огрызнулся Зоро. Санджи подошвой ботинка затушил окурок и тщательно расправил сбившийся воротничок.

\- Конечно, не виноват, - ласково успокоил его Санджи. Зоро напрягся. – Как можно в чем-то обвинять человека, у которого вместо мозгов в голове живут водоросли? Посмотри, они у тебя даже сквозь череп проросли, и теперь ты это называешь волосами.

Зоро воспринял его слова как призыв к действию, и на берегу образовалась кратковременная песчаная буря, но местные жители, привычные к такого рода зрелищам, никак не отреагировали на поднявшийся шум.

\- Я тоже не хочу идти с тобой за покупками, - пропыхтел Зоро, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Санджи, так же не забывая пинать его в бок, умудрился оскорблено поджать губы. – Ты торчишь в каждой лавочке по полчаса, потому что обнюхиваешь помидоры. Да что с ними может быть не так, это же просто помидоры!

\- Нами-сан и Робин-сан достойны самого лучшего! – экзальтированно выкрикнул Санджи и прицельно пнул Зоро в коленку. Зоро разъярился.

\- Вот и ходи один искать свои идеальные помидоры, зачем других-то мучить? – он поймал Санджи за ногу и, перебросив через плечо, кинул на песок. И шлепнулся рядом, не справившись с инерцией.

Санджи на земле раскинулся звездой, восстанавливал сбитое дыхание и зарывался пальцами в песок, на ощупь вылавливая сломанные ракушки.

\- Нам нужен компромисс, - пришел он к неутешительному выводу, не отрывая взгляда от ясного голубого неба. Зоро согласно промычал. – Давай так: я иду с тобой в оружейный магазин, а ты идешь со мной к портному.

Зоро со страдальческим стоном закрыл глаза. Санджи и шмотки – всех сокровищ мира не хватит расплатиться с ним за эти страдания.


	2. Драгоценность

\- Эй, Нами, Робин, смотрите какие ракушки я нашел! - Луффи подскочил к шезлонгам и вывалил мокрые ракушки, на которые тут же налип песок. Нами было сморщила носик, но, приглядевшись внимательнее, воскликнула с радостным удивлением:  
\- Какие красивые! Спасибо! - добавила она уже в спину Луффи, который обернулся на бегу и широко улыбнулся. Робин мягко кивнула.  
\- Эй, Усопп, сможешь просверлить дырочки и сделать мне бусы? - спросила Нами у Усоппа, сидящего в тени пальм. Тот приподнял солнечные очки и кинул взгляд на ракушки.  
\- Хм, тут нужны очень маленькие сверла. Мои сломались в тот раз, когда мы делали колесницы для мышиных бегов, - Усопп мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как выиграл у Луффи огромный копченый окорок. Но Нами не отводила от него требовательного взгляда, и Усопп со вздохом пояснил: - Нужны новые.  
Нами раздраженно фыркнула, как всегда, когда речь заходила о незапланированных тратах, но нехотя пообещала, что выдаст деньги на новые инструменты.  
\- Нами-сан, Робин-сан, - у шезлонгов возник Санджи с подносом в руках, - я принес вам освежающие коктейли, - он принялся расставлять на низком столике бокалы с зонтиками, но заметил, как Нами бережно перебирает ракушки, пытаясь очистить их от песка.  
\- Смотри, Санджи, что Луффи мне принес, - похвасталась она и протянула раскрытую ладонь с самой симпатичной, по ее мнению, спиральной раковиной. - Я хочу сделать из них ожерелье и браслет.  
\- Красивые, - нехотя признал Санджи и тут же оживился: - Мои прекрасные леди, хотите, я принесу вам самые чудесные ракушки как доказательство моей любви?  
Нами с лукавой улыбкой кивнула ему, а Робин добавила:  
\- Если вас не затруднит, Санджи-сан.  
Санджи буквально затрепетал от воодушевления и кинулся к воде, на ходу стягивая с себя рубашку. Пробегая мимо Зоро, который валялся в тени другой пальмы и дремал, по обыкновению закинув руки за голову, Санджи услышал слова, сказанные вполголоса, но очевидно предназначавшиеся для его ушей.  
\- Всегда знал, что тебе нечем заняться.  
Санджи затормозил так резко, что вкопался в песок. На секунду он замер до полной неподвижности, потом медленно развернулся к Зоро всем корпусом, сделал к пальме два широких шага и угрожающе навис над зеленым дебилом. Зоро лениво открыл глаза и прищурился.  
\- Ты, - Санджи ткнул пальцем в Зоро, - невоспитанная, грубая скотина с кастрированным чувством прекрасного, - Зоро, казалось, впечатлился сравнением и уже собрался вступить в дискуссию, но Санджи не дал ему и слова вставить. - Я не учу тебя, как... полировать твои железки, а ты не учи меня, как ухаживать за женщинами! - последние слова он уже выкрикнул в лицо Зоро, который решил не размениваться на ответные пустые оскорбления и сразу перейти к делу: вскочил на ноги, пригнулся и бросился вперед, врезавшись плечом Санджи в живот, отчего Санджи резко выдохнул и сдавленно выругался сквозь зубы. Он попытался оттолкнуть Зоро, но тот практически забросил Санджи на плечо и с пугающей целеустремленностью рванул в сторону моря, оставляя за собой тучу взметнувшегося песка.  
Море ласково приняло в свои объятья. Вода была такой чистой, что солнце просвечивало ее насквозь, по песчаным барханам на дне скользили яркие блики; стайка пестрых рыбешек бросилась врассыпную, когда Санджи окунули головой в набежавшую волну, и он увидел все великолепие подводного мира. Ему снова помечталось об Олл Блю, где живет рыба всех океанов, и прекрасные русалки готовы флиртовать с ним дни напролет.  
Санджи вынырнул, отфыркиваясь. Зоро стоял на мелководье, скрестив руки на груди, и премерзко ухмылялся. Его рожа так и напрашивалась на хороший пинок.

***

Брызги долетали даже до шезлонгов, которые стояли довольно далеко от воды.  
\- Эй, Усопп, давай к ним! - мимо Ними с Робин пронесся Луффи, а через секунду - Усопп, возбужденно размахивая руками. Зоро лепил пирожки из мокрого песка и старательно втирал в волосы Санджи. Санджи сосредоточенно и настойчиво вжимал Зоро лицом в большую кучу полусгнивших водорослей, лежавших в двух шагах от границы прибоя. Примчался Луффи, за ним Усопп, и с гоготом и улюлюканьем образовалась бестолковая куча-мала. Чоппер радостно скакал рядом, не решаясь присоединиться.  
Брызг стало больше, ветер доносил усилившийся запах сопревших на солнце водорослей. Луффи где-то нашел дохлую медузу и пытался запихнуть ее кому-нибудь в плавки. Нами нацепила на нос большие солнечные очки, чтобы не видеть этих дурачеств. Сидящая рядом Робин тихо шелестела книгой. Нами неожиданно для себя задремала и не заметила, как стихла возня на берегу. Только когда на нее упала чья-то тень, она сдвинула очки и прищурилась, вглядываясь в темный силуэт. Насквозь мокрый Зоро подошел к ней вплотную, покопался в харамаки и вытащил оттуда несколько ракушек.  
\- Под ногу попало, - лаконично объяснил он и тут же ушел, слегка прихрамывая.  
Нами осмотрела ракушки, удовлетворенно улыбнулась и сложила их рядом с теми, что принес Луффи. Теперь точно хватит на два ряда бус, и даже на браслет останется.

***

Через два часа подошло время собирать ужин. Санджи сменил рубашку и брюки, которые, высохнув, задубели от соли, и подошел к леди с целью узнать их пожелания насчет меню. Леди что-то оживленно обсуждали, склонившись друг к другу, и Санджи затопило нежностью, восхищением и страстным желанием радовать и угождать. Нами обернулась, заслышав приближающиеся шаги, и ослепительно улыбнулась. Во вселенной Санджи случился Большой взрыв; он упал на колени, схватившись за сердце, время замерло, пространство расширилось, дыхание перехватило, мир сгорел и возродился в ослепительном сиянии новой жизни. Перед глазами сияли молодые звезды, на мелкий белый песок падали капли горячей крови. Санджи проморгался, неизящно вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони и поднял глаза: улыбка Нами сменилась озабоченностью, и Санджи слабо махнул ей, показывая, что все в порядке. Потом он поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с брюк прилипшие песчинки и, слегка пошатываясь, побрел к леди.  
Нами хотела рыбное суфле с клюквенным соусом, а Робин - рататуй и диетический куриный бульон. На десерт Санджи пообещал шоколадный фондан, отчего в глазах его любимых женщин зажегся голодный огонь. Уже перед уходом он заметил, что ракушек на столике стало больше. Нами перехватила его взгляд и пояснила:  
\- Их дал мне Зоро. Робин тоже захотела себе заколку.  
Санджи побледнел и отступил на шаг. Это было как удар поддых: сначала бестолковая резинка принес Нами-сан ракушек и заслужил одобрение таким пустяком, а теперь еще и маримо сделал подарок, до которого Санджи не додумался сам. С мрачной решимостью он поклялся себе, что не уплывет с острова, пока найдет для леди самые красивые ракушки, чего бы это ему не стоило.

***

Костер разожгли прямо на берегу, поближе к воде. В последний раз им пришлось очень быстро тушить Луффи. Ночь опустилась быстро, черная, как чернила, теплая. Море, нагревшееся за день, отдавало накопленный жар, у воды было душно и влажно, и пахло вездесущей солью. Костер, для которого не поскупились на дрова, горел ровно и весело, пламя взмывало на метр в высоту, гудело и потрескивало смолой в ветках. Фрэнки играл на гитаре что-то быстрое и задорное, Брук где-то раздобыл потрепанный барабан и костяшками постукивал по нему в такт. Слегка захмелевшая Нами, в длинной пестрой юбке и с цветком в волосах, стремительно кружилась вокруг костра, песок летел у нее из-под ног. Зоро в очередной раз стукнулся свой кружкой, больше похожей на маленький бочонок, о кружку Усоппа, такую же монструозную, и опрокинул в себя саке. Усопп с готовностью последовал его примеру. Луффи с криком “Йох-ху!” разбежался и перемахнул через костер, чудом не подпалив пятки. Чоппер восторженно пискнул, Робин от души зааплодировала и рассмеялась. А потом, легко улыбаясь, обвела взглядом веселящихся на берегу людей, и ее радостная расслабленность сменилась беспокойством.  
\- А где Санджи-сан?

***

\- Он сказал, что возьмет Мини Мерри-2 и вернется к ночи, - Усопп почесал затылок и добавил виновато. - Он просил никому не говорить раньше времени, потому что собирался сделать сюрприз для Нами.  
Нами закатила глаза и тяжело вздохнула.  
\- И где нам теперь его искать? - задала она риторический вопрос. Ее раздражение было замешано на неприкрытой тревоге: Санджи бы не ушел так внезапно без серьезных причин, но уже давно стемнело, и никто бы в здравом уме не поплыл покорять воды Гранд Лайна на маленьком суденышке.  
\- Я могу осмотреть остров и бухты, - предложила Робин. Нами коротко ей кивнула, и Робин закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь.  
К ним подошел Луффи, на ходу догрызая последний жареный окорочок.  
\- Не волнуйтесь за Санджи, с ним все будет в порядке, - привычно успокоил он. Нами не оценила попытки, с чувством стукнула его по плечу и молча ушла сидеть к воде. Иногда она предпочитала в одиночестве грызть ногти от волнения. Усопп помялся немного и пошел за ней. Он по собственному опыту знал, что надуманные ужасы теряют свою силу, если о них рассказать кому-то еще.  
Чоппер потерянно притих и жался к Робин. Брук и Фрэнки решили на всякий случай пройти по линии берега. Зоро сел на песок, сложил руки на коленях и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Воля Наблюдения не была его сильной стороной, но он собирался извлечь максимум.  
Потекли минуты.

***

\- Я вижу его.

***

Санджи поставил ладонь козырьком, защищая глаза от пронзительного закатного солнца, и всмотрелся в гладкую поверхность воды. Он заметил это место еще тогда, когда они шли в направлении острова - слишком уж приметными были растущие тут водоросли. У него никогда не было каталога или атласа обитателей морских глубин, Зефф знакомил его с разными видами рыб, когда те оказывались у него на разделочном столе. Но он много знал и рассказывал Санджи все, что видел сам и что слышал от других. Такие водоросли - длинные, прочные, насыщенного красновато-коричневого цвета - росли рядом с подземными вулканами, обычно потухшими. Кроме водорослей такие места любили еще и те существа, что предпочитали прятаться в расщелинах и глубоких ямах. Но самое ценное, что можно было найти в старых кратерах - раковины гигантских моллюсков, огромных, словно Морские Короли среди своего вида.  
Санджи никогда раньше не задавался целью выловить такую штуку, но днем, решив принести для Нами-сан и Робин-сан самый красивый подарок, он сразу же понял, что должен делать. Он понимал, что придется потрудиться, но зная, что может достать лучшее для прекрасных леди, не мог позволить себе довольствоваться просто хорошим. Красивая ракушка - это неплохо, но вот красивая жемчужина - это, надо признать, в сто раз ценнее.  
Санджи заглушил мотор, опустил в воду маленький якорь и принялся раздеваться. Он только надеялся, что успеет вернуться до темноты, пока никто не заметил его отсутствия. В карман шорт он сунул свой любимый складной нож и маленькую световую ракушу, сто лет назад выменянную у Усоппа. Санджи спустил ноги в виду, оттолкнулся от борта и нырнул в глубину. Подплывая к пучку водорослей, он достал ракушу и включил ее, потом ухватился за толстые стебли и поплыл вниз, подсвечивая себе путь тонким, но удивительно ярким лучом. Темнота вокруг него сгущалась с каждым метром.  
Он не ошибся: здесь действительно когда-то извергался вулкан, и его кратер не составило труда найти. Своим появлением Санджи спугнул косяк каких-то сероватых рыб и крабов, споро разбежавшихся в разные стороны. Но самое главное, что над кратером выступал чернеющий купол ракушки, огромной, такой большой, что Санджи не видел ее целиком, потому что она росла вертикально, и из жерла потухшего вулкана торчали только ее мощные волнистые створки. Санджи понял, что он тут надолго, и всплыл наверх, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
Со второй попытки ему удалось разжать тугие створки, просунув между ними нож. Ракушка неохотно поддалась, и Санджи, не теряя времени, посветил внутрь. Тонкий лучик света выхватил из темноты что-то округлое и мягко блеснувшее в ответ. В первый момент Санджи даже не поверил своей удаче, но время поджимало. Он аккуратно развел пошире шершавые края раковины и запустил руку внутрь, но ему лишь удалось лишь коснуться кончиками пальцев гладкой поверхности жемчужины. Санджи чертыхнулся про себя, но делать было нечего: он уперся одной ногой в створку, оттягивая ее подальше, извернулся и чуть ли не с головой залез в раковину, аккуратно держа ракушу в зубах. В этот момент ему почему-то вспомнился Зоро, и Санджи поморщился. Он запустил обе руки внутрь и тут же нащупал твердое и скользкое, медленно потянул на себя, и королевская жемчужина легко упала ему в ладони. Санджи довольно ухмыльнулся, не выпуская ракушу изо рта, и разогнулся, вытаскивая свою добычу из плена тесной раковины. Жемчужина была прекрасна: перламутровая, идеально круглая, гладкая и тяжелая, но Санджи не мог продолжать любоваться ей, потому что в ушах начинало звенеть от недостатка кислорода, ведь он,в конце концов, не профессиональный ловец жемчуга. Санджи оттолкнулся ногами от все еще приоткрытой раковины, но неожиданно его левую лодыжку будто обожгло огнем, и он оступился, едва успев резко глянуть вниз. Вокруг ноги обвилась какая-то чертовщина: то ли трава, то ли узкая длинная рыбина; лодыжку больше не жгло, напротив, она мгновенно онемела. Санджи попробовал стряхнуть рыбу-траву, но лишь усугубил ситуацию, потому что онемение поднялось уже до колена и нога болталась, будто не родная, тело, казалось, тоже начало деревенеть. Неудачно подвернутая левая нога по щиколотку провалилась между сдвинувшихся створок, и вытащить ее никак не получалось. Санджи еще не разжал руки, не выпустил жемчужину, но эта чертова ракушка, кажется, грозила стать ему могилой. В голове было пусто и гулко, перед глазами кружились черные мошки, и Санджи, уже ничего не соображая, вскинул голову вверх, где в последний раз видел солнце, но там была лишь темнота, или это яд уже добрался до глазных нервов.  
Санджи закрыл глаза.

***

А в это самое время один человек, мокрый и рассерженный, обнаружил покачивающуюся на волнах Мини Мэрри-2, на которой уплыл Санджи, однако самого Санджи в ней не нашел. Но стоило ему посмотреть вниз, в глубину, как слабый свет подсказал ему, где имеет смысл поискать их кока. Человек от души выругался и с тихим всплеском рыбкой нырнул в воду.

***

\- Как ты нашел меня? - Санджи сидел в лодке и дрожал, обхватив себя за плечи. Он уже натянул рубашку, но тепла это не добавило. Зоро протянул ему фляжку, и Санджи с благодарностью ее принял.  
\- Воля Наблюдения, - Зоро мрачно удовлетворил его любопытство. Лодка мерно покачивалась на воде, в ночной тишине не слышалось ничего, кроме шелеста волн и того звука, с которым зубы Санджи стучали о горлышко металлической фляжки.  
\- Спасибо, - неловко сказал Санджи.  
\- Пожалуйста, - буркнул в ответ Зоро. Они помолчали. - Нам пора возвращаться, - он встал и пересел вперед, чтобы управлять лодкой.  
Санджи наконец-то согрелся, и его даже немного разморило. Он криво улыбнулся в спину, обтянутую зеленым халатом, и посмотрел вправо, где под скамейкой лежала его драгоценность, Морской Король среди жемчужин, перламутровая, идеально круглая. Санджи растянулся на спине, закинул руки за голову и мечтательно уставился в темное высокое небо, полное звезд.

 

* примечание: ракушка, которую вскрывал Санджи - что-то вроде гигантской [тридакны](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8B)


End file.
